


Twist on Fate

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern Royalty, merlin saves arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to work for the British crown- modern twist on 1.1. Fills fish out of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fist chapter in the story. The rest of the chapters have nothing to do with trope bingo. :)

Merlin craned his neck to see out the window of the car. The palace loomed in front; he still had a hard time believing he'd be living and working here with his uncle, the Royal Physician. _How in the world would he ever fit in?_ He was just a small-town country boy. All he knew about the Royals he read or saw on television. As they drove up to the front steps, he could see Gaius and two other people standing there, waiting. He quickly tamped down his excitement and waited for the car to stop.

Once it did, he waited for the driver to open the door. Merlin stepped out and Gaius walked right up to him. “Good to see you my boy.” He embraced his nephew warmly then turned to introduce the others. “This is Leon Knight, head of security and his colleague, Morgana Le Fay, head of magical security.”

Morgana approached first. “Good to meet you. I'm told you're quite handy with magic in addition to your medical skills.” She held out her hand to shake his.

Merlin blushed but shook her hand. “Yes, though I'm not as well trained in it. I was hoping Gaius could help a bit with that.”

“Of course,” the physician replied.

“Good to meet you Merlin,” Leon said, holding out his hand to shake Merlin's. “If you come with me I'll get your clearances and badge set up.”

The group of four walked up the steps into the palace. It was a long walk to the security office so Merlin got to see quite a bit of the palace on the way. He found it much more beautiful than he'd heard; his head turned all around. The others around him just smiled indulgently.

Once he was all set, Gaius took him to his rooms in the palace. There was a small room close by that Merlin would live in. He was just excited he'd get actually get to live there.

Gaius showed him all around his room and office then described Merlin's duties as his assistant. The Pendragons were a fairly healthy family, though the Crown Prince took his sports quite seriously and suffered several small injuries as a result. Gaius informed him that he'd get to meet the King and his son that night at a banquet celebrating twenty-five years of Uther's rule. The young physician was so excited he nearly tripped into Gaius's drug cabinet.

Later, Merlin went to his room to change for dinner. He was glad Gaius had told him everything he'd need for the job, which included a tux. He changed quickly and found Gaius waiting for him in the hall. “You ready to meet the family?” He asked.

“No,” Merlin replied with a nervous laugh. But he followed Gaius's when the old man started walking.

As they walked to the dining hall, they passed through the foyer again. A beautiful woman was walking through. He noticed an oddly-shaped bottle sticking out of her handbag. “That's Lady Helen Mora,” Gaius whispered.

“The famous singer?”

“The same.”

 _Oh, the bottle must be something for her voice_ , Merlin thought. “She's beautiful.”

“She's the King's special guest; she'll be singing at the banquet.”

“Fantastic.” And they'd reached the dining hall.

Several well-dresses dressed guests milled around, chatting with drinks in their hands. Merlin and Gaius went to the drinks station but only got sodas—tonight they were on duty.

A few minutes later the talk quieted and there were several taps on the floor. A loud voice announced the King and the Crown Prince. The King looked well for his age and entered smiling. Prince Arthur was only a couple years older than Merlin. And now that he saw him in person, he could see better why half the Kingdom was in love with him.

The King and Prince mingled for a few minutes before a gong sounded. The King made a short speech then invited everyone to sit. Lady Helen would perform first. She appeared at the opposite side of the hall, standing on a short dais.

She opened her mouth and the most beautiful voice Merlin had ever heard began echoing throughout the room. It had an ethereal, spellbinding quality. In fact, most everyone in the room seemed so transfixed that their eyelids were drooping. Merlin clapped his hands over his ears and watched a Count across the hall slump to the table. Around him, others began falling forward as well. Even stranger, cobwebs appeared and began draping themselves over everything. _Lady Helen was a witch!_

He watched to see what she'd do next; he was shocked to see her pull a dagger from the bodice of her dress. She stalked toward the head table and he followed her line of sight to Arthur. He looked up to see she was right under the massive chandelier, so he spoke a single word to send it crashing down onto her.

The people in the hall began waking. Arthur and Uther stood and gazed down at the witch. Her glamour flickered and she transformed into an old woman. _Not_ Lady Helen. People began talking to each other, not watching the witch. Only Merlin saw her raise herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur.

Merlin jumped out of his seat and ran toward the Prince, consciously slowing down time on the way. He got there in time to pull Arthur out of the way of the dagger. It embedded itself into Arthur's chair as they fell to the floor. They got up slowly.

Both King and Prince stared at Merlin. Gaius rushed over to examine Arthur. Uther recovered enough to speak: “You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid.”

“Oh, well . . .”

“Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded.”

“No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Majesty.”

“No, absolutely. This merits something quite special.”

“Well . . .”

“You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's personal bodyguard.”

The entire room broke out into applause. Arthur thanked him graciously. Gaius patted him on the back. Morgana congratulated him on spotting the witch so soon. It turned out that Uther had condemned her son after he'd used his magic to rob and murder others. Naturally, “Lady Helen” didn't agree with that and felt that since he “took” her son she'd take his.

Merlin was gratified by all the attention. He'd thought he'd have a hard time fitting in here, but now he had two rewarding positions, a magic teacher and new friends. He had a feeling he'd fit in sooner than he thought.


	2. Meet the Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin faces a press conference after he saves Arthur's life.

“Merlin! Merlin! Over here!”

“No, here!

Cries of his name echoed around the courtyard full of reporters from television, radio and print. Merlin sighed internally and turned to Morgana, who’d introduced him then stepped out of the way. This press conference was King Uther’s idea—he wanted the press to get to know Merlin, since he’d be around Prince Arthur all the time now. “What do I do again?” he asked his new boss.

“Just point and say ‘you.’ Everyone else _should_ shut up,” Morgana replied.

Merlin looked out into the bright lights, which happened to be blinding him. He pointed arbitrarily and said, “You.”

Everyone quieted and he heard a man clear his throat. “What did you experience last night?”

“A witch enchanted everyone to fall asleep then threw a dagger at the Prince. I used my magic to slow time and pull him out of the way. He’s unhurt.”

 “Is it true that you’ll be the Prince’s bodyguard _and_ personal physician?”

“Yes, that’s true.”

The voices called his name again. He pointed a different direction and said, “You.”

A female voice spoke up. “Didn’t you originally come to the palace to serve as the Assistant Royal Physician?”

“Yes, the position opened and my great uncle Gaius recommended me. I was lucky to be accepted.”

“What’s your medical experience?”

“After graduating from Camelot U I attended University of Albion’s medical school. I interned and served my residency at Mercia Medical Center.”

The name-calling continued until Merlin pointed again. A different female voice spoke up. “Do you have any experience as a bodyguard?”

“No, I’m afraid I’ll have to learn that on the job.” There were a few chuckles at this, and he smiled.

“A magical bodyguard, right? How strong _is_ your magic?”

“Yes, a magical bodyguard. And my magic has been tested, of course, but I haven’t found an upper limit to it yet.”

There was silence after that, for a brief moment anyway. Then everyone started calling his name or shouting questions again. Merlin quashed the desire to roll his eyes and picked a new direction to point in.

A male voice spoke. “And how do you feel about your appointment?”

Merlin chuckled. “That’s a good one. A bit scared, but also excited. It’s great to have a job—I just didn’t imagine it would be _this_ important.”

There were a few chuckles at that. The man spoke again. “Do you get along all right with the Prince?”

“So far so good; we haven’t really had much of a chance to talk.”

Morgana leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “One more.”

“You.” Merlin pointed into the crowd.

“How do you like it here so far?” A female voice again.

“It’s wonderful. Everyone has been so accommodating and understanding. Last question.”

“So you think you’ll fit in?”

“If you’d asked me when I’d first arrived, I’d have said no. But now? I think I’ll do just fine.”

Voices rang out again, calling his name. But he turned away from the mic and Morgana stepped up to remind the press that they were finished for the day. Soon she was behind Merlin, practically pushing him back through the door. “That was brilliant,” she told him.

“Thanks. It was an experience.”

“We need to get together later. I have an appointment right now but could you come by about noon? I’ll get lunch.”

Merlin smiled at her. “Of course. See you later then.”

He hummed contentedly as he ambled back toward his room. He had a wonderful job and a sort of date with a beautiful woman. Life was wonderful!


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin visits Morgana to learn about his new job.

A few minutes before noon, Merlin left his room to visit Morgana in her quarters-slash-office. She wasn’t that far away, which could prove interesting.

He knocked on her door and was bidden to enter. Morgana sat at a good-sized desk in a corner of the large room. She was on the phone but waved him over. He closed the door behind him and sat in one of the chairs sitting in front of her desk. She mouthed “sorry”, so he decided to distract himself by looking around the room.

It served as a kitchen-living-dining-workspace. _Talk about taking work home with you_. He heard her hang up the phone and turned to look at her as she said, “Thank you for coming. Let’s sit at the table.”

He followed her as she walked over to the table and gestured to a set of three take away cartons. Surprised, Merlin asked, “You can get take away at the palace?”

“Of course.” She moved plates and forks over from the small kitchen then sat at the table with him. “I hope you like Chinese. I have broccoli beef, orange chicken and rice.”

Merlin grinned. He’d already liked Morgana; this raised her higher in his esteem. “I _love_ Chinese, thank you.”

They dished parts of all three boxes to their plates and began eating. Morgana spoke between bites. “So you’re getting another new beginning with this job.” Merlin nodded. “You spoke of your strong magic. I assume you know an array of basic offensive and defensive spells.” He nodded again. “Good. You’ll be learning more of those from me.”

“I was a bit worried about that.”

“Understandable. Leon and his agents will handle your practical training. You’ll get a bit of everything there—driving, weapons and physical fitness.”

“Not my strong point.”

“It will be after they finish with you.”

“Great.” He rolled his eyes.

“Oh, it’ll be fun. You’re a new breed here; I’m surprised no one’s thought of this idea before, to be honest.”

“It’s exciting and terrifying at the same time.”

She chuckled at that. “When you did your medical training, did you learn any healing spells?”

Merlin sighed. “I had a whole extra course on healing spells. But for some reason, I am rubbish at them. I was hoping Gaius could help me with that.”

“Looks like your free time just got pinched.”

“Looks like it.”

“Honestly, it would just be nice, since you wouldn’t have to work so hard to treat the Prince. But your conventional healing skills are excellent, so don’t worry overmuch.”

“Thanks.”

Her jade eyes sparkled like she was amused at something. “So, tell me about yourself. I know what’s in your dossier, so you can skip that information. Just tell me about _you_.” She leaned forward a little.

He swallowed nervously. This gorgeous woman wanted to know about _him_. Was she actually interested in him? “Well, a hobby of mine is drawing. I’ve found it a good way to ease stress.”

“Ooh, I’d love to see some sometime.”

“O-okay. My favorite international food is Chinese, though I love Italian and Lebanese too.”

“Yum! You have good taste.”

“Thanks. I also prefer reading over watching telly. Although I do go to the cinema sometimes.”

“What do you like to watch?”

“Mostly sci-fi and fantasy, and I’ve really enjoyed all the superhero films coming out recently.”

She winked at him and put a hand on his arm. “Those are a guilty pleasure of mine.”

He tried not to freak out at the fact she was touching him. “I-I can see you enjoying them.”

“Oh you are too cute!” They’d both finished eating by now and she looked at her watch. “Mm, you’ve got to report to Leon in about ten minutes. Later you get to spend some quality time with the Prince. You have to get to know each other after all.” She smiled.

“Oh good.”

She arched an eyebrow. “That sounded quite enthusiastic. Do you favor men then?”

He flushed. “No! I mean, not like _that_ anyway.”

“Well I’m glad I don’t have to crush any hopes of yours.” She smiled broadly. “He’s hit on me more times than I can count, poor thing, but I’m afraid there’s no future for us.”

Merlin was taken aback at her bluntness. “Um, okay.”  He stood and said, “I guess I’d better get going.”

Morgana also stood. “Oh! Yes. Say hi to Leon for me.” She stuck out her hand for him to shake, and he did so.

“Thank you, Ms. Le Fay.”

“Call me Morgana.”

“Morgana.”

“I’ll see you at 8 am to begin your training.” She still hadn’t let go of his hand.

“See you then.” He looked down at their hands. “Can I have my hand back?”

“Oh, yes. Sorry.” She let go.

“Thanks. See you in the morning.”

“Goodbye Merlin.” She looked right into his eyes and he was mesmerized by what he saw there.

He shook himself, waved and left the room. He leaned on the closed door for a moment to clear his head. _What_ was _that in there?_ He wasn’t used to a woman being so direct, but found it refreshing. He hadn’t believed in instant attraction before, but what else could explain the vibe he’d gotten from her?  Puzzled, he straightened up and started walking briskly to Leon’s office. It wouldn’t do to have a cloudy head his first day on the job.


	4. Extreme Snuggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's visited at night by an agitated Morgana.

About a week after Merlin started his new job, he received a knock on his door. He groaned—it had been a particularly grueling day of physical bodyguard training and all he wanted to do was lie on his sofa and watch something crappy on the telly. But he heaved himself up and shuffled to the door.

Morgana was on the other side and she looked edgy. “Hey, Merlin, can I come in? Good, thanks.” She brushed past him into his living area before Merlin could say anything.

“Sure, come in,” he replied lamely. He closed the door and turned to face his invader. “So, what brings you—?”

“Look, Merlin, I-I like you.”

“Okay? I like you too, Morgana—”

“No, Merlin. I mean, I _like_ you. More than a professional should, more than a friend should. I didn’t want to beat around the bush about it.”

“’Beat around the bush’? Morgana, I’ve only known you for a week!”

“Aw, screw this.” She lunged forward and took his face between her hands. Then she pulled his lips to hers.

Merlin couldn’t think for a few seconds. During that time, Morgana devoured his lips. When he finally recovered, he kissed back with equal force. His hands slid around her waist to pull her closer while hers slid into his hair to hold him in place. She hummed then broke away to look at him with glazed eyes. His heart was beating fast as he watched her, not sure what to expect next.

He finally broke the silence. “Okay. Got it. You like me. I-I’m _definitely_ interested in you.”

She laughed a beautiful, rich laugh that made him tingle. “So . . . whatcha doing tonight?”

“Oh, nothing. Just watching some crappy film. Care to join me?”

“Sure. I _love_ to snuggle.” But the word “snuggle” had a particular subtext, he was pretty sure.

“Have a seat. Ice cream?”

“No, thanks.” She patted the cushion next to her thigh. “Just come on over.” She looked up at the screen and frowned at it a moment before happily exclaiming, “Oh, _Kung Fu Hustle_! This has to be one of the worst martial arts films ever made. I _love_ it!”

Merlin was totally flummoxed, but took a seat next to Morgana. In fact, she plastered herself to his side, nearly climbing into his lap. He pulled the throw over so it covered the both of them and turned to face the screen. A moment later, he found his head being turned and insistent lips fastened to his. Her hands were back in his hair and she’d thrown a leg over his lap.

He found himself extremely diverted and didn’t waste a second. His hands ran down her sides to hold onto her hips. Her tongue licked at his bottom lip—he took that as a hint to open his mouth. The tongue sliding slowly into his mouth signaled his correct guess. She moaned as he used his to battle hers for a moment before darting into her mouth for exploration

She straddled him now and pushed him into the back of the sofa. Her weight was deliciously pressed to his front and he used his leverage on her hips to pull her closer. He moaned and broke away to kiss down her jaw and throat, down to her collarbone. She made the most maddening gasping noises, which suddenly came way too close together. She couldn’t have been that turned on yet, could she? He opened his eyes and . . .

. . . Found himself lying on his back on his sofa. There was no Morgana with him, only one of the sofa’s pillows, which must have fallen on him. He sighed and punched the pillow off of him. The telly was playing something that looked like a porno, which explained the gasping. He clicked it off and groaned as he stretched. His glance at the clock confirmed it was well past his bedtime, so he got up and dragged himself to bed.

 _It’s really too bad that was a dream_ , he thought, _I could use something real to diffuse all this tension_. He sighed, rolled over, and eventually dropped off to sleep again.


	5. The Average Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has a conversation with the Prince.

Merlin whistled nervously as he was shown the way to the Prince’s formal sitting room. He had the fleeting thought that he should remember the way as he’d probably be traveling this route a lot. But just as he thought this, a voice announced that they were there.  
  
Someone opened the door and showed him inside. There, sitting on an expensive-looking sofa, was Prince Arthur, the man whose life he’d saved the previous night. Arthur stood and Merlin made to perform one of the fancy bows he’d seen on the telly, but nearly tripped over himself. A hand reached out to steady him and Merlin looked up.  
  
Arthur’s face was close and Merlin flinched back, apologizing profusely. Arthur looked at him strangely for a second then smiled and said, “For future reference, you don’t have to bow. A ‘deferential nod’ will suffice in public. Especially since we’re going to see quite a lot of each other.”  
  
Merlin straightened then smiled back. “Oh good. It seems I’m rubbish at it anyway.”  
  
Arthur chuckled for a moment and invited Merlin to sit. He did and Arthur said, “I want to thank you personally for saving my life.”  
  
Merlin flushed a bit and ducked his head. “It was the least I could do.”  
  
“But you don’t—didn’t know me but did it anyway. That shows remarkable character. I’d rather have someone like that around than the most dedicated bodyguard who’s ‘just doing his job.’”  
  
Merlin looked up. “Thank you, your highness.”  
  
“Arthur. Please call me Arthur.”  
  
“All right, Arthur. You’re not at all how I’ve imagined.”  
  
“Yes, Merlin, you shouldn’t believe everything you see on television. I’m really just an average guy like you.”  
  
“But royal.”  
  
Arthur chuckled again. “You’ve got me there. I can tell we’re going to get along just fine.”  
  
“I’m pleased. This is all very new for me.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I think you’ll do fine.”  
  
“You have a lot of confidence in someone you barely know.”  
  
“Like I said before, I admire your character. And you’re going to be trained by the best.”  
  
“If I survive.”  
  
“Morgana’s bark is worse than her bite.”  
  
“It’s not her I’m worried about.”  
  
“Leon? He looks tough, but he’s the biggest teddy bear you’ll find. Don’t get me wrong, he does his job exceedingly well, but once you see him with his kids you won’t think him so hard.”  
  
Merlin laughed. “That’s good to know.”  
  
Arthur clapped him on the back. “So, the one thing you really need to know is I like to slip past my bodyguards and sneak out to my favorite pub.”  
  
Merlin was taken aback. “And why are you telling _me_?”  
  
“Because I think I could actually like you enough to bring you along.”  
  
Merlin was stunned. “You know, you’re really more mischievous than you seem.”  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment. Now, show me some of your more impressive magic, if you don’t mind.”  
  
And Merlin did.


	6. Testing the Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon checks out Merlin's magical skills.

After a few minutes of magic “tricks,” Arthur’s personal secretary knocked on the door and entered. He strode over to Arthur and whispered in his ear. Merlin watched the man and said, “I guess my time is up.” He stood.  
  
Arthur stood with him. “Sorry about this. It’s a domestic issue I need to take care of. Thanks for coming by, Merlin. I look forward to ‘working’ with you.” He offered Merlin his hand.  
  
Merlin chuckled and took his hand. “Same here. Until next time then.”  
  
“See you later, Merlin.”  
  
Merlin was ushered out. Someone from Security was there to conduct Merlin to his first session with Leon. Well, he didn’t exactly _say_ he was from Security, but the black suit and earpiece gave it away. He led Merlin back toward his own room, but turned into a different corridor before they got there.  
  
Eventually they ended up at a door labeled “Security.” The man led Merlin inside and Leon was waiting there to greet him. “Hello there, Merlin. Ready for your training?”  
  
“Not really, but let’s do it anyway.”  
  
Leon clapped a hand to his shoulder. “I like your attitude. Come, we have a room where I can test what you know.”  
  
Merlin gulped. “O-Okay.”  
  
Leon led them to a room devoid of furniture and with obviously padded walls. “All right. You’ll have to protect the Prince from all threats, foreign and domestic, physical and magical. Right now I’m going to test your magical defenses. Get ready.”  
  
Merlin set his stance and raised his hand. Leon came at him like a bear. Merlin yelled “ _Ӕtstendeaþ!_ ” and Leon froze in place. Leon couldn’t move a muscle except what he needed to breathe. “ _Ende_ ,” Merlin said and Leon could move again.  
  
“Good,” Leon praised. “That was the first time I’ve experienced that particular variation of the spell, but I liked it. Being able to breathe was quite nice.”  
  
Merlin’s eyes widened; he was genuinely surprised to hear that. “Wow.”  
  
Leon backed away from Merlin again. “I’m going to try something different now. Be alert.” Before Merlin could say anything, Leon whipped a gun out from nowhere and made to fire.  
  
Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and he felt his magic work to form a shield in front of him. Something bounced off of it and dropped to the floor. He saw Leon’s eyes go wide then get shrewd. He chucked the gun at the shield and watched it bounce off and clatter to the floor. Leon raised both hands in “surrender” and Merlin consciously willed the shield away.  
  
“Well,” Leon said, “I didn’t expect that. You have instinctual magic?”  
  
“Yes. All my life.”  
  
“Wait. How long have you had your powers?”  
  
“My mum says I could move things with my mind before I could talk.”  
  
Leon’s mouth fell open. “That long?”  
  
“Apparently I was born with it.”  
  
“You’re kidding.”  
  
“Not even a little.”  
  
“Well, I think I have a fairly good idea of your defensive capabilities. Now I want to see your offensive.”  
  
Merlin took apart the gun on the floor then exploded the bullets left over, while shielding them. He threw Leon against the wall. He lit part of the wall on fire then put it out immediately. By the end of it all, Leon looked pretty satisfied.  
  
“Do you have any hand-to-hand combat experience?” Merlin shook his head. “Wrestling?” Merlin shook his head again. “Did you do _any_ kind of sport?”  
  
“Sorry, Leon, I didn’t. I preferred the scholarly arts.”  
  
“Well, I’ve got my work cut out for me then. I’ll work out a physical training schedule for you, so come here every day at 9 a.m. except weekends.” He shook Merlin’s hand. “Thanks for coming by.”  
  
Merlin laughed. “Like I had a choice.”  
  
“Oh, you did, but I think you’ll fit in here nicely.” He walked Merlin to the door. “See you in the morning, Merlin.”  
  
And Merlin found himself outside the door and heading back to his room. He certainly had a lot to think about from his long day, and he hadn’t even seen Gaius yet.


	7. A Better Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the anniversary of Arthur's mother's death, Merlin shares a better way to remember her.

A few days after Merlin started his bodyguard training, he and Arthur went for a walk on palace grounds. The Prince seemed out of sorts and Merlin picked up on that even without the use of his magic. “You seem down today, Arthur.”  
  
Arthur sighed. “It’s . . . it’s a day I’d rather forget,” he replied.  
  
Merlin stopped him. “Now I know something’s wrong. Tell me.”  
  
“I’d rather you not know.”  
  
“Arthur, I _could_ just read your mind and find out.”  
  
The Prince looked stunned. “You can do that?”  
  
“Maybe. I really haven’t tried before.” He smiled wickedly.  
  
“ _Fine_. . .  today is the anniversary of my mother’s death.”  
  
Merlin’s smiled faded fast. “I’m so sorry, Arthur, I wouldn’t have made fun if I’d known.”  
  
They started walking again. “Who would think to tell you? Anyway, I usually end up sneaking out early to the pub.”  
  
“You get drunk on your mother’s death day? That’s so cliché.”  
  
Arthur stopped again to glare at Merlin. “Are you kidding me? Do you know of a better way to forget?”  
  
“Don’t forget. _Remember_. That’s what I do with my dad.”  
  
“You lost your dad?”  
  
“When I was five.”  
  
“I wasn’t even two.” There was silence for a moment after that.  
  
“I think it hurts no matter what age you are.”  
  
Arthur grimaced. “I’m sure you’re right. But still— _how_ do I remember? I have no memories of her.”  
  
“Surely your father has told you something?”  
  
“Some. But I have to ask. He won’t talk about her on his own.” He paused for a moment. “Hey, wait. A few years ago he gave me her diaries. They go back to when she was twelve.”  
  
“Nice! So what are you waiting for? Go dig them out.”  
  
Arthur took off at a faster pace but stopped after a few steps. “You’re coming with, aren’t you?”  
  
“I didn’t want to intrude .  . .”  
  
“Come on, _Mer_ lin. It was your idea, after all.”  
  
Merlin grinned. “Okay.”  
  
He and Arthur quickly walked back to the palace, all the way to Arthur’s rooms. Staff gave them odd looks at their excited pace, but the two men ignored them. Once there, Arthur went to an ancient-looking wardrobe and began rooting around inside. A short while later, Merlin heard an “aha!” and Arthur backed out with a box in his hands. “Here they are!”  
  
He carried them over to a small living area and sat on an ornate sofa, placing the box on a table. Merlin sat next to him and watched as the Prince lifted the box’s lid. Inside were several diaries of various colors and sizes. Arthur took the top one out and handed it to Merlin. He grabbed the next one and opened it to begin reading. When he saw that Merlin hadn’t moved, he glared. “Start reading! When you find something cool to share, just blurt it out. I’ll do the same. Got it?”  
  
Merlin nodded and opened the journal. He’d gotten one from Ygraine’s sixteenth year, which proved to be a fascinating read.  
  
Every now and then, he’d read out loud a funny or poignant passage. Arthur did the same. At times the Prince smiled and laughed, at others his eyes grew shiny. At those times, Merlin reached for a tissue from the end table nearest him and handed it to Arthur without comment.  
  
Lunch came and went and still they read the diaries. Eventually Arthur got to the last one, which held tales of her courtship with Uther and their marriage. Merlin merely moved the box of tissues to the table in front of them and watched a variety of emotions flicker across his friend’s face. But when Arthur finally closed that last book, he was smiling.  
  
“Thank you,” he said.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“A good idea.” He looked at his watch. “It’s still a few hours until happy hour. What now?”  
  
Merlin thought for a moment. “Do you think there are any staff who remember your mother?”  
  
“Maybe the older ones. Gaius, the steward, the head butler, the head chef . . .”  
  
“Excellent! You can go around and ask them to tell you stories about her.”  
  
“I’m sure they’re far too busy to talk to me . . .”  
  
“Arthur, you’re the Crown Prince. You’re number two around here, so you can order them if you want.”  
  
“I won’t do _that_ , but it’s an idea.”  
  
The two men left the room to seek out those whom Arthur had mentioned. Gaius told them several stories about Ygraine’s pregnancy and how she’d come to him with every little, minor concern. The head chef shared how she’d ask for the oddest dishes when she was pregnant, but when she wasn’t, she had the most exquisite taste. The others they could find told them all about the little things Ygraine did to bring a breath of fresh air to the palace. And everyone told Arthur how much they missed her and how like her he was.  
  
By dinner, Arthur had laughed and cried a lot more. But mostly laughed. He’d learned how amazing his mother had been, how funny, strong, free-spirited, and beautiful. And he was so very glad Merlin had suggested how to spend the day. Because now he had more wonderful memories than he knew what to do with.  
  
And after dinner, Arthur and Merlin snuck out of the palace. They went to Arthur’s favorite watering hole where they retold each other some of their favorite stories of Arthur’s mother. Right before they went home, they toasted to Ygraine and all that she’d meant to so many people.


	8. Escapism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana finds Merlin at the end of a long day and proposes an escape.

A week after Arthur’s emotionally wrenching day, Morgana found Merlin at the end of the day. He looked exhausted and she couldn’t blame him. She’d taken him through a couple of grueling offensive spells and she knew Leon had had him practicing hand to hand fighting. So unless he was Superman, he was sure to be exhausted.  
  
“How’s it going,” she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He winced. “Ow.”  
  
She removed her hand. “So sorry. Bruise?”  
  
“Probably.”  
  
“Rough day huh?”  
  
“You have no idea.”  
  
“Actually, I do. I talked to Leon a few minutes ago.” He winced again. “He’s certainly making an impression on you.”  
  
“Nothing a little salve won’t cure.”  
  
“True . . . although I’ve had an idea.”  
  
“Unless it’s a healing spell . . .”  
  
“Do you want to get out of here? Escape the confines of the palace?”  
  
“Are you kidding me? Yes!”  
  
“A little medicinal drinking then. I know the perfect place. C’mon.” She took his arm and pulled gently so as to not aggravate any injury there.  
  
She led him outside and they walked slowly off palace grounds. “We don’t have to go quite this slow,” he complained. She just made tutting noises and pulled him down a familiar street. They ended up, surprisingly, at the pub Arthur favored when he escaped the palace. Unfortunately he couldn’t hide his surprise and blurted out, “Hey, this is where Arthur . . . aw crap.”  
  
Morgana just laughed at his guilty face. “You think I don’t know where Arthur goes when he takes a break from life? That’s cute.” She pushed the door open and gestured for Merlin to enter; she followed.  
  
“How did you . . .? No, on second thought, don’t tell me. Although you probably will later.”  
  
She grinned and chuckled some more. “Let’s not talk about work. We’re here for a bit of medicine, remember?” When he smiled, she took his hand and led him over to the bar, where he eventually forgot his bumps and bruises for the night.


	9. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Morgana exchange some significant eye contact. The Arthur and Leon notice.

It had been a month since Merlin and Morgana’s night out at the pub. Fortunately no one had noticed them missing, and if anyone had, nothing was said to them. In the weeks since, the two had been out to the pub twice more and had gotten closer. They were now good friends, though he thought she wouldn’t mind more. He definitely wouldn’t mind more himself.  
  
But today was his first official day on the job. His first day guarding Arthur outside the palace. The Prince had to judge a garland competition and give a short speech. He wasn’t thrilled about it but he’d need protection. Morgana and Leon would be along to observe Merlin  
  
Arthur and his security detail made it to the site with no issues. He was nearly swarmed by sweet old women but somehow Merlin managed to stay a step behind his right shoulder. Leon helped clear the way so Arthur could actually see the garlands. Merlin stayed focused on the crowd around them, watching for potential threats.  
  
When Arthur had finally seen all the garlands, he debated with Merlin and Leon a bit before deciding the winner. He stepped up to the podium to announce the winner and give his speech. Merlin still shadowed him and scanned the audience continually.  
  
Until he caught sight of Morgana at the back. She looked quite beautiful today and suddenly she looked right at him. She smiled coyly then licked her lips. That, more than anything, drew him in. Her look promised more than she’d ever said to him and he wanted to taste it.  
  
Just then Merlin felt a hand at his shoulder and a throat clearing next to him. He turned away from Morgana to see Arthur standing there, eyebrow raised. “You’re going to have to keep focus a little better than that to survive in this business,” he teased. Merlin nearly controlled his blush, but Arthur and Leon chuckled anyway.  
  
As the crowd dispersed, Morgana made her way to the three men. “What are you laughing at, boys?”  
  
They turned to look at her. Merlin flushed a bit more while the other two burst into louder guffaws. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Merlin smiled at her and said, “Don’t mind these two gits. They’re a bit giddy from all the florals.”  
  
Morgana smiled back at him. “Come on you two. We’re wanted back at the palace, remember?”  
  
The other two quit laughing and nodded. They shepherded Arthur back to the car and sped on their way. And when Morgana’s eyes made contact with Merlin’s, he didn’t look away.


	10. Have a Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball is announced and all security must attend; Leon gives Merlin an interesting suggestion.

The next morning, the security office held a staff meeting. Everyone was present, except for those guarding the royals. Merlin sat next to Morgana, who looked amazing for the early hour.  
  
There were the usual reports, daily activity plans and assignments. Then Leon got a huge smile on his face. “In two weeks’ time the annual Royal Ball will be held. All of you are expected to be there as it’s such a huge event. Assignments will be given in a few days’ time.”  
  
Morgana glanced at Merlin, who looked surprised. “They still have balls?”  
  
She smiled. “They sure do. And this one’s more special than most. It’s a fundraiser for Uther’s and Arthur’s favorite charities.”  
  
“I see. And we’re required to go. I guess those ballroom dancing courses at uni will come in handy after all.”  
  
It was Morgana’s turn to be surprised. “You took courses in ballroom dancing?”  
  
“It seemed like the best thing to fill my physical education requirement.”  
  
“Huh. I would have never guessed.”  
  
“Dancing is a sport.”  
  
“True.”  
  
They turned their attention back to Leon, who had little else to say before he ended the meeting. But before Merlin could leave, Leon called to him. Morgana waved him off and left as Merlin made his way to the security chief.  
  
“What can I do for you, Leon?” he asked the other man.  
  
“You should have a date for the ball.”  
  
“A date? Won’t I be on duty?”  
  
“Sure, but you’ll be one of several. Besides, I’ve noticed how cozy you and Morgana seem to be getting.”  
  
Merlin’s first line of defense was denial. “What? Us cozy? You’re seeing things.”  
  
“I definitely noticed her distract you yesterday.”  
  
“All right, I’ll give you that. She was making faces at me.”  
  
“Uh-huh, sure. Delude yourself if you want to.”  
  
“Come on, Leon, I can’t ask my boss on a date.”  
  
“Technically she’s not your boss. Arthur is.”  
  
“Still . . .”  
  
“Ask her. I’m guessing she won’t say no.”  
  
“. . .”  
  
Leon clapped a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin flinched at the weight behind it. “Might as well enjoy your work.” He noticed Merlin’s thoughtful look then said, “All right. Get on to work then.”  
  
Merlin nodded and left. Leon had certainly given him something to think about if nothing else.


	11. Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin asks Morgana to the ball and Arthur has something to say about it.

Near the end of the day, Merlin found a few spare moments to talk with Morgana, alone. She had a wicked smile on her face as if she already knew what he was going to say. It had been an awfully long time since he’d asked anyone out—since before med school. He just swallowed his uneasiness and opened his mouth. “So, Morgana . . .”  
  
“Yes?” She replied so fast it made his head spin.  
  
He shook his head to clear it. “Leon suggested I should get a date for the ball and I was wondering if you’d go with me?”  
  
She smiled at him again, looking pleased. “There. Now that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I could tell you’ve been struggling with something all day.” She put a hand on his arm. “But yes, I will go with you to the ball.”  
  
He smiled. “Fantastic! Um, thank you so very much.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” She leaned in a little closer to whisper in his ear, “I’m looking forward to it.”  
  
He shivered as she backed away and flounced off toward her rooms. It looked like he’d gotten more than he’d bargained for. But strangely enough, he was looking forward to whatever she threw at him. Maybe it would be the night that changed things between them.  


 

oooOooo

  
The next morning, Merlin reported for duty at Arthur’s rooms. Sometimes he had to wake the Prince up, but this morning he was dressed and sat at his table eating. Merlin smiled and made his way over to his charge. “This is the most awake I’ve seen you all week.”  
  
“Ha ha, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur replied. “I’ve got a few things to do early and I thought I’d do you a favor.”  
  
“Favor? By being up and around?”  
  
“Exactly.” The Prince smiled and watched Merlin roll his eyes. He took the newspaper next to him and snapped it open while Merlin sat across from him.  
After a few minutes of pretending to read, Arthur lowered the paper. He glanced at Merlin, who was tapping his fingers on the table. He put the paper down and put a hand on Merlin’s to stop the tapping. “Nervous about something?”  
  
“What? No.”  
  
“Hmm.” He looked into Merlin’s face. Merlin, for his part, was trying not to meet Arthur’s eyes. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
“What would I have to be nervous about?”  
  
Arthur grinned. He knew exactly what Merlin had to be nervous about. Leon, who’d heard it directly from Morgana, had told him shortly before Merlin had walked in. “Oh, I don’t know. The Royal Ball? I know you were told to be there. And I know bringing a date was suggested to you.”  
  
Merlin sighed. “Leon.”  
  
“Right. He also told me you asked Morgana and she said yes.”  
  
Merlin sat bolt upright. “What? How did he know that? I didn’t tell . . . oh. Morgana.”  
  
Arthur chuckled. “Very good. Now, did you know that Morgana is my cousin?”  
  
“You’re kidding.”  
  
“I never kid about family. Now, you’d better handle her with care or you’ll be in serious trouble.”  
  
“I suppose you’ll throw me in the Tower of London.”  
  
“Immediately and without hesitation,” Arthur deadpanned.  
  
Merlin went white. Surely Arthur had to be kidding. Wasn’t he? “Umm . . .”  
  
Arthur laughed again. “The look on your face—it’s priceless!”  
  
“Arthur . . .”  
  
The Prince kept chuckling as he spoke next. “You should know we don’t keep anyone in the Tower anymore. But if you mess with Morgana, I may consider it.”  
  
Merlin rolled his eyes. “Arthur, I’d never ‘mess with’ Morgana. You know me better than that.”  
  
“True. But still, be nice, or I’ll find out.” He pointed a finger in Merlin’s face.  
  
“Yes sir.” Merlin gave him a fake salute and they broke into laughter. It appeared he would be just fine after all.


	12. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball finally arrives. Will Merlin be able to work with a gorgeous Morgana in the room?

Two weeks passed rather quickly, at least to Merlin. In addition to his regular duties, he had to do things like rent a tux. He also found himself distracted by Morgana. Wherever he went, she seemed appear. When he was with Arthur or Gaius, she popped up with a question for one of those men and a seductive wink for him. She made something inside him tighten, whether in anxiety or something else he couldn't tell.  
  
The night of the ball arrived. He'd agreed to meet Morgana at her rooms and finally the moment arrived. He swallowed his nervousness and knocked on the door. After a moment, it opened and Merlin was totally floored.  
  
Morgana had twisted her hair into an elaborate chignon, which exposed her bared shoulders. Her emerald green dress started with a halter top and sweetheart neckline, ruched and fitted down to her waist where it flared out into a full, floor-length skirt.  
  
She smiled as his mouth fell open. He had no idea how he'd be able to work tonight with her in the room. He swallowed and said, “You look amazing.”  
  
“Thank you,” she replied. She stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. “Shall we go then?” Amusement colored her voice.  
  
“Y-yes, of course.” He held out his arm, which she took, and they began waking to the ballroom.  
  
It seemed like every eye was drawn to them as they entered. The men looked envious and the women looked offended. To him, Morgana outshone them all. They stood there looking around for a bit longer than necessary, until Morgana said, “Shouldn't you find Arthur?”  
  
He flushed, because of course he was here to work. He had to shadow Arthur for a good portion of the evening. She smiled at him again and said, “I'll be around.” Then she kissed his cheek and wandered off toward a familiar-looking couple.  
  
Merlin exited the way they'd entered and turned down a couple of halls to find Arthur and the King waiting. “So sorry,” he told them. Uther just smiled while Arthur said, “Not to worry. We always arrive fashionably late anyway.” He took his place behind Arthur and trailed him as the royals were escorted down the hall to the ballroom for their grand entrance.  
  
Merlin stayed with Arthur as the Prince worked the room. Every now and then he'd catch sight of Morgana. Whenever she caught him looking, she'd smile and wink at him. He'd lose concentration for a moment until Arthur nudged him or said something.  
  
Finally Arthur became distracted himself. An Earl's daughter, Lady Gwen-something, was introduced to him and he couldn't seem to tear himself away from her. Merlin could see why—she had gorgeous caramel skin and long, curly locks. She was beautiful, but Merlin only had eyes for Morgana.  
  
Arthur noticed Merlin's distraction yet again. He made eye contact with Leon, who nodded and whispered something to a man standing next to him. The man started walking toward Arthur, who turned to his current bodyguard. “Merlin.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Merlin. Just go to her, will you?”  
  
“What? Who?”  
  
Arthur and Gwen-something laughed. “Merlin, you're too distracted to work. Would you just go to Morgana already?”  
  
“If you're sure.”  
  
“Of course I am.” He clapped an arm on Merlin's shoulder. “Go and enjoy your evening. I'll be fine.” He nodded at the guard who'd just arrived.  
  
“Thank you.” Merlin took out his earpiece and shoved it into his pocket. Then he made his way over to Morgana and placed a hand on her arm. She turned slightly and smiled up at him. “Hello again,” he told her.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Care to dance?” He nodded toward the floor.  
  
“I've been dying to test your skills.”  
  
“Then let's go.” He held out his arm again and led her out to the dance floor, where he proceeded to waltz her around the room.  
  
A few dances later, he suggested they take a break. She agreed and pointed towards set of doors. They led to an outside balcony the looked over the palace gardens. They looked mysteriously romantic under the light of the full moon. Morgana sighed contentedly and slid an arm around Merlin's waist.  
  
He was surprised. “Morgana?”  
  
“At last we're alone,” she replied.  
  
“Yeah,” he said a little unsteadily.  
  
They stood there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the view and each other's company. Suddenly Morgana turned away to face him. “Right. Enough of that.” She reached up to touch his face. “I think we’ve been dancing around each other long enough, don’t you think?”  
  
“Morgana—?”  
  
She cut him off by leaning up to mesh their lips together. He was too surprised to respond- for a moment -but when he shook himself out of it, he kissed her back with equal fervor. Her hand slid into his hair to hold him to her and he felt the tension in him melt away. This was exactly where he wanted to be at this moment and he was going to enjoy it.  
  
He slid his arms around her waist to pull her body closer. They broke for air, but not for long. This time he went for her lips. She moaned as he nipped at her bottom lip to let him in her mouth. She did and they both moaned as they tasted each other. A warm shiver went through him and both his arms slid up her back to her exposed skin. He felt her shudder and tightened his hold on her.  
  
They broke then, both panting for air. He pressed their foreheads together and said, “Well, that was unexpected.”  
  
“But very welcome.” She smiled up at him and he leaned down, intending to give her a quick kiss, but it quickly grew more involved for a moment before they had to break for air again.  
  
“Do you want to get out of here?”  
  
“Oh yes.”  
  
“Come on then.” He took her hand and led her back into the ballroom then through it toward her rooms.  
  
Arthur saw them go and smiled. It looked like Merlin and Morgana were finally getting what they wanted after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's later to work the morning after the ball. Arthur thinks he knows why.

The next morning found Arthur waiting. He’d gotten himself up, dressed and had eaten his breakfast, all without Merlin. Where was the snarky bodyguard anyway? Normally he arrived just as Arthur was waking up, annoyingly cheerful and ready for the day. But today? Nope.

He was just on the verge of calling Leon when the door flew open and Merlin crashed in. He looked like he’d woken up on the wrong side of the bed and had rushed through his morning routine. He took one look at Arthur and said, “What? You’re ready to go?”

Arthur ignored the question and instead commented, “You look like hell.”

Merlin threw him a dirty look. “Like you would know, you prat.”

Arthur laughed. “You can’t address me like that.”

“Sure I can. It’s all part of my charm.”

The Prince laughed again. “Too true. But really, you look rather harried.”

“That’s because I woke up late.”

“Ohh really? I wonder why that is?” He smirked.

“And what do you mean by that?”

“Just that I saw you leave with Morgana and you didn’t come back.” He winked.

“So?”

“So I think you finally got together last night. And by together, I mean—”

“Yeah, I get the picture,” Merlin snapped as he flushed. “And I’m not saying anything about that.”

Arthur grinned. “You don’t have to. Your blush answered for you.”

“I do not blush!”

“Whatever. But I think it’s great that you two found each other. Very serendipitous.”

Merlin smiled. “I guess you could say that.”

“That’s the spirit! Now, let’s get on with my day, shall we?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin face his insecurity about Morgana.

The first item on Arthur's agenda was a visit with his father. Merlin opened the door and showed Arthur out. He stayed a step behind Arthur's left shoulder to better see others coming toward them. He hoped the Prince would drop the subject of his evening with Morgana.

"So did you do it or not?" Arthur asked.

Apparently he wouldn't. "Do what?" Merlin replied.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "With Morgana."

"I already told you I'm not talking about that."

"So are you not telling me because you wouldn't tell anyone, or would you tell someone besides me?"

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. Not for the first time Arthur was giving him a headache. "With all due respect, _sire_ , I wouldn't tell anyone."

"All right then." Arthur fell blissfully silent.

They walked on for a couple minutes until Morgana turned down their corridor. "Uh oh," Merlin whispered.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"It's something or you wouldn't have said 'uh oh.'" Arthur chuckled.

"I'm not gonna say anything. I—" He cut off as Morgana neared.

Arthur paused. "Morgana," he said to her.

"Arthur. Merlin." She drug out the "m" sound a bit. It sounded extra sensual to Merlin's ears. She then winked and continued walking.

Arthur watched the emotions flicker across Merlin's face until Morgana disappeared down another corridor. He nudged his friend and said, "Okay. Now I know something's up."

"It's . . . it's . . ."

"You're really coherent today, you know?"

"Sorry. I guess it's just my insecurity."

"About what?"

Merlin scratched at his chin. "I think I feel more for her than she feels for me."

Arthur shook his head. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. And please don't make fun."

"I'm not trying to. Merlin, didn't you see the way she looked at you? The way she said your name?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Well there you go then. I'd say she's head over heels."

"Because she smiled at me?"

Arthur put his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin, it's the _way_ she smiled at you." He paused a moment. "How much experience do you have with girls anyway?"

"Not very much."

"I can tell. Anyway, I wouldn't worry. I can tell you mean a lot to her. So you should just relax and go with the flow."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks." Merlin looked down at the watch on Arthur's wrist. "Uh oh."

"Now what?"

"You're going to be late to your meeting with the King."

Arthur dropped his hands. "Move!" And they hastened down the corridor and away from their discussion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin deals with his feelings in an e-mail he never intended to send.

Merlin finally retired to his rooms late that night. He filled his kettle, set it to boil then slumped down at his desk, exhausted. Arthur had kept him out later than expected and he was more than a little annoyed with the Prince.

As he sat there, his mind traveled over the events of the day, getting stuck on the encounter with Morgana in the corridor. What Arthur had said was reassuring, but he still thought he felt more for Morgana than she felt for him. Just then the kettle boiled and he got up to return to the kitchen. He made the tea then settled back down at his desk.

He remembered a technique shared by one of his psychiatrist friends—when confused by feelings, write them down. If they were toward a person, then one could write a letter then destroy it. The act would make one feel better. That sounded pretty reasonable to Merlin right now, so he opened up his laptop, navigated to his e-mail, and began typing.

_Morgana,_

_I’ve really enjoyed our time together so far. Our moments together at the ball then afterward were some of the best I’ve ever had. Morgana, I think I’m falling in love with you and this troubles me because I’m not sure how you feel for me. Do you return my feelings or am I just a fling for you? I know what my heart wants to believe, but I’m unsure. That’s why I decided to write this letter, to get all this out so I can look it over and make sure it says what I feel. It does and I hope with all my heart you feel the same for me as I feel for you. I think we could really work together, and I don’t mean work, but a “rest of our lives” kind of commitment. Here’s hoping I’m right and we can be together._

He read through it twice before he decided that it expressed everything he wanted it to, and he really did feel better about his feelings. His finger hovered over the delete key, ready to send it into the void, when a soft knock sounded at his door. Surprised, he left the laptop and crossed the room to open the door.

He probably shouldn’t have been surprised at Morgana’s appearance. “Hello, Merlin,” she said before pushing him forward with a quick kiss. He closed the door behind her as she glided inside.

“Would you like some tea?” he offered.

“Of course,” she replied. She followed him into the kitchen. “I heard you had a really long day again. Do you want to go out?”

“Nah,” he reheated the water left in the kettle. “I was just finishing some work.”

“Work? This late?”

“You know Leon.”

She frowned. “Yes I do, and I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t want you to wear yourself out by working this late.” She walked over to the laptop. “What are you working on anyway?”

“No, don’t—” he got out before Morgana sat down and began reading the e-mail he’d left open. He rushed over to do something, but stopped when he saw she’d already begun reading.

Merlin stood there with his arms folded while she read, tea forgotten. When she finally looked up, her eyes brimmed with tears. “Oh Merlin . . .” She stood and put her arms around him then spoke. “I _do_ feel the same for you as you do for me.” She pulled back a bit but still held on. “How could I not? You’re so strong, witty, charming, kind, and generous. Everything I’ve ever wanted in a guy. Do you believe me?”

He looked straight into her eyes and read the sincerity there. “I do.”

She pulled him to her again, this time she pressed their lips together hard, like she couldn’t get close enough to him. He responded by bringing his hands into her hair to hold her there. She moaned and licked her way into his mouth. They remained tangled that way for several moments until she broke away for air.

He pressed their foreheads together while they caught their breath. “Wow,” he said. “You really do.”

“Yes,” she replied. “Now, where were we?”

They ended up stay up even later that night, and neither complained in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Morgana go to visit his mother.

“How did you manage to arrange this much time off so early in your employment?” Morgana asked as she placed her bag in the boot of the car.

“Well, Leon put in a word with the Prince. And apparently they both ‘ship’ us,” Merlin replied, tossing his own bag in.

 Morgana put her hands on her hips. “If it gets us time off together, I don’t actually care.”

Merlin laughed and closed the lid of the boot. “It’s a little unnerving, but I agree.”

As they got settled into the car, Merlin mused on the past month. He and Morgana had gotten closer and had agreed they were at a critical point in their relationship—it was time to meet each other’s families. On this particular trip they were driving to Wales, to Merlin’s home village of Ealdor. There Morgana would meet Merlin’s only remaining family, his mother, Hunith.

“Hello, Earth to Merlin.” Morgana waved her hand in front of her boyfriend’s face.

“Just thinking,” he replied.

“You’re also driving,” she pointed out. “Or you would be if you started the car.”

He laughed and started the car, then pulled out of their parking place. They drove for several hours, stopping now and then. Not soon enough, they pulled into the driveway of Hunith’s house.

Merlin turned off the car. “We’re here,” he said unnecessarily.

“Yeah,” Morgana breathed out.

Merlin looked over at his girlfriend. “Are you all right? You don’t sound all right.”

“I’m fine,” she replied, twisting the bottom of her sweater.

Merlin put a hand over hers. “Are you nervous?”

“No, of course not.”

He turned to face her and took her hands. “It’s okay to be nervous. This is a big step.”

“I just don’t know if she’ll like me.”

“Hey, you don’t have to worry about that. I’ve already told her about you. She’s so excited to meet you.”

“Okay, okay. I’ve just got to relax.”

Merlin’s eyes sparkled. “I know just the way.” He leaned down and gave her a tender, lingering kiss.

“Mm,” Morgana said when they broke. “Any more of that and we can skip going inside.”

Merlin laughed. “Come on.” He got out of the car and crossed behind it to the boot. Morgana got out a moment later. He took his bag out and tossed hers to her, then reached over to take her hand. “Let’s do this.”

They walked the path to the front door, which Merlin opened then closed behind them. “Mum!” he called out.

A female face appeared from the side of the hall. “Merlin!” A smile lit up Hunith’s face and she hastened around the corner of the room and down the hall to throw her arms around her son. “Welcome home,” she said, taking a step back.

That’s when she noticed Morgana. “You must be Morgana! I’m Hunith, of course, Welcome to my home.” She threw her arms around Morgana.

Surprised, Morgana wobbled as she got used to Hunith’s weight. “Um, hello.” She could see Merlin grinning behind Hunith, as if to say “see, I told you not to worry.”

Hunith stepped back and took Morgana’s hand. “You’re just like he described you, only more beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Morgana replied.

“Mum, do you have anything to eat? I’m starved.”

Hunith hit him lightly on the side of his head. “That’s for ruining the moment.”

“Ow.”

Morgana smirked. “You deserved it.”

Hunith laughed and said, “Come on Morgana, dinner is ready. Let’s get you fed.” She pulled Morgana to the room she’d just exited, the dining room. “Come along, Merlin,” she said behind her.

Soon they were seated at Hunith’s lovely table. And Morgana’s nerves were gone as if they’d never been there. Hunith was adorable and they got along fine thanks to Merlin’s smoothing the way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Merlin's life.

Merlin groaned as he rolled over to turn off his alarm. Five am was entirely too early to wake up and it seemed he’d never get used to it, even after six months of working for the Prince. He got up then quickly showered and dressed. He nearly stumbled into his kitchenette, but still managed to magically get his coffee maker working.

At six he knocked on the Prince’s door. As usual, he heard nothing from inside. Sighing, he opened the door and maneuvered around the furniture to the east-facing windows. Pushing them aside to let in the sunlight, he called out, “Rise and shine!”

There was a weak moan from the bed, but gradually Arthur rose from the bed and dressed himself. He had an early morning meeting with his father before giving a speech at a veterans’ hospital. A castle servant brought in breakfast and Merlin chatted with Arthur as he ate.

At seven-thirty, Merlin stood outside the door of the King’s study while Arthur and the King chatted inside. Thinking about his date with Morgana that night made the time pass more quickly.

The door opened at nine and Merlin escorted Arthur down to a car waiting to take him to the hospital. They spent the travel time by talking over a little of what Arthur and the King had discussed. It seemed the anti-monarchists were becoming vocal again and stirring up protests in many parts of the country. Arthur rolled his eyes at that, saying “I’ve yet to meet one who could form a decent argument against me or my father.”

Merlin chuckled at that and they soon pulled up at the hospital. Security was in place so Merlin and Arthur were whisked away to the room where Arthur was to give his speech. He stayed at Arthur’s side as he sat, then as he stood to give his speech. It was heartening to see so many veterans in support of Arthur. They all clapped for him and gave other signs of support.

Near the end of Arthur’s remarks, someone shouted from the back of the room, “Down with the monarchy!” Merlin heard shots fired and acted on instinct. He slowed down time, tugged Arthur to the floor then raised his hand and yelled “ _Scildan!_ ”

As he yelled, time snapped back into its usual pace. Everyone on the dais was protected by the shield spell. The rest of the room erupted into chaos. The man with the gun ran from the room, but he was chased by several men, including regular security. Merlin released the spell and tugged Arthur up, pushing him back the way they’d come.

In the car, Merlin asked Arthur questions to determine his level of shock. He kept him talking all the way back to the palace, where he finally determined Arthur was fine. He’d called Leon to report the incident and they found the palace locked down as they reached it. After they’d passed through security, Merlin escorted Arthur to his study where Leon and others were waiting to be briefed.

By noon the incident had been reported to local, national and international news. The rest of Arthur’s schedule was cancelled and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. He’d successfully defended Arthur against his first serious threat and had lived to tell about it. He was suddenly grateful for all the training he’d received, though it had been tough.

Merlin remained at Arthur’s side for the rest of the day, until Arthur dismissed him in the early evening. “I know you have a date planned, so go and enjoy your time off.”

Merlin couldn’t believe his ears. Normal protocol dictated that Merlin remain with Arthur until the lock-down was cleared. He glanced over at Leon, who smiled and nodded. He’d have to thank Leon for this later.

Morgana was well aware of the events of the day and the lock-down. They couldn’t leave the palace, of course, so they decided to meet in Merlin’s rooms for a night of bad television and pizza, which they’d make themselves.

Later, near midnight, as they cuddled on the couch, Merlin thought about how lucky he was. He was alive, had done his job well and he had a beautiful girlfriend. His life hadn’t gone the way he’d expected it to go, but it was certainly fulfilling enough. He sighed happily, and slowly fell asleep, content with where he’d ended up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets a whopping surprise on an otherwise relaxing night.

Morgana sensed Merlin falling asleep and elbowed him in the ribs. “Hey, wake up!”

“I’m awake!” Merlin yelped, shaking himself a bit. “What is it?”

“You fell asleep on me.”

“Well yeah, I’m comfortable and I’ve had a really long day. What do you expect?”

Morgana turned to face him. “I expect you to stay awake long enough to ask you something.”

Merlin’s eyes tightened in confusion. “What did you want to ask me?”

Morgana reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a little velvet drawstring bag. She held it in her fist and looked directly into his eyes. “Merlin, I’ve really enjoyed these last few months with you.”

“Yeah?” He smiled, still confused. “I’ve enjoyed being with you too.”

She opened the bag and dumped the contents into the palm of her hand. Merlin’s eyes widened and he looked back at her. “I know I haven’t said it in so many words, but I love you. Will you marry me?”

He stared at her, speechless. She blushed and ducked her head but held out the ring to him. He reached out and lifted her head until their eyes met again. “I love you too. And yes, I will marry you.” Merlin took the ring and slid it onto his finger. He admired it for a moment before he was tackled back into the arm of the sofa.

Morgana covered his face in kisses before finally getting to his lips. Her kiss spoke many emotions to him—love, gratitude, relief, and lust. He kissed her back with equal intensity. She gradually pressed closer and closer to him until she straddled him. He put his arms around her to pull her impossibly closer and she ran her hands through his hair until he moaned.

She broke away then to look at him, smiled then dived back in. When she broke away again, Merlin smiled goofily up at her. “I guess that was the right answer then.”

“You’ve got it.” She ran a hand through his hair to straighten it up, but gave up after a moment. She laid her head on his chest and sighed contentedly.

“I suppose you’ll need a ring as well,” he said, running a hand through her hair.

She smiled. “No need. I’ve already got it.” She put a hand in another pocket of her jeans and pulled out a simple gold band with a single diamond. He took it from her and slid it onto her hand.

“There. Now we match.” He admired the ring on her hand and grinned. Now this was the perfect way to end a not-so-great day—curled up on his sofa with his brand new fiancée. Now _really_ content at last, the two fell asleep on the sofa together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas interlude for our newly engaged couple.

“How did we get roped into doing this again?” Merlin asked his fiancée.

“You lost a bet with Arthur. I told you not to gamble with him!” Morgana replied.

“Oh yeah.” He frowned and adjusted his Santa hat. “Pass me that green bauble, would you?”

Morgana handed him the large ball she’d been holding. Here they were, decorating the main palace Christmas tree because Merlin had bet against Arthur. Maybe he’ll listen to her next time.

The job wasn’t all bad though. It meant that the couple got to spend time together, which they rarely did, it seemed, due to their demanding jobs. As she handed him another ball, she looked up at the 4-meter-tall tree. “Looks like we’re almost done.”

“Nearly,” Merlin said from atop the ladder. He came back down for the next ornament and gave Morgana a quick kiss. “Let’s go back to mine when we’re done. I have a small tree to decorate.”

“Sounds good to me.” She picked up the next ornament, a glittery red heart. “This is really gorgeous, isn’t it?”

“It is.” He drew closer to her. “But not as gorgeous as you are.”

“You really think so?”

“Morgana, a man would have to be blind to not see your beauty.”

She leaned a little closer. “You know the right thing to say.”

“I try.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He leaned down to press their lips together. She reached behind her to lay the heart down. She reached a gloved hand to his face and he put his arms around her back to bring her closer.

The sound of a throat clearing behind Merlin made them break apart. Arthur stood there smirking at them. “That doesn’t look like decorating to me.”

Morgana gave him a look and she stuck her tongue out. “Hey, you never said how fast we had to do it.”

“No, you’ve got me there. Carry on.” He left, smiling and shaking his head.

“Shall we?” Merlin asked.

“Oh I suppose. All the better to get this done and alone quicker.” She handed him the heart.

“Gladly.” He took the heart and headed back up the ladder to hang it.

Morgana turned to watch his backside as he climbed and licked her lips. She was going to make this evening together one they’d remember at future Christmases; that was for certain.


	20. Our Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Morgana look back on their year.

“I remember when you first came to Camelot,” Morgana said. “You got out of that car and just looked around like you hadn’t seen a castle before.”

“In my defense, I hadn’t. Not an intact one,” Merlin replied.

They were cuddled up on Morgana’s sofa, watching the flames dance in her electric fireplace. As the year was ending, they’d decided to take a few minutes to look back on it and everything that had happened.

“I remember thinking, ‘who is that gorgeous creature?’”

“You did not.”

“It’s true! I had an odd feeling we’d be working together despite the fact that you’d be working with Gaius. Don’t ask me.”

Merlin blushed. “Well, you were right, weren’t you? You had no idea just how close though.”

“Very true.” She leaned up to press their lips together briefly. “I was amazed at how you saved Arthur. Everyone was.”

“Well, I couldn’t let the prat die.”

“I suppose not. Remember your first lesson with me?”

He coughed. “You mean when I nearly set your hair on fire? Yeah, that was embarrassing. But not as embarrassing as when you distracted me on my first day at work.”

“Hey, I was just seeing how you’d react to that kind of stimulus. It was research.”

“Sure it was.”

“But that wasn’t nearly as much fun as our first date.”

Merlin groaned. “The ball. I thought I’d make a fool of myself dancing.”

“But you didn’t. And now look where we are.” She twined their left hands and held them toward the firelight. Her diamond sparkled. “Engaged and soon to be married.”

“You definitely surprised me with that.”

“I could tell. But if I’d left it up to you I’d probably still be waiting.”

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, probably. But I knew I wouldn’t regret saying ‘yes.’”

“You’d better not.”

“Not now, not ever.” He leaned down to kiss her thoroughly. Their passion mounted quickly and soon they were totally wrapped up in each other.

Midnight came and went without their noticing.


End file.
